A Lone Stormy Night
by King RTS
Summary: Storms aren't much fun, nor are they pleasant to be alone in. But there are times, when you get close to someone you love, that they are almost a magical time. A OneShot ArnoldHelga story


_**"A Lone Stormy Night"**_

By: King RTS

Rated: PG

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! But I do own the plot to this story...that is mine.

----

Ok, I wrote (well thought of) this story back on my 16th birthday back in July...during a stormy night...while the power was out. What a way to spend a birthday night huh? And to think, I just got done eating my birthday cake when the storm started... anyway, this is just a short 1 chapter Arnold/Helga fic. I hope you like it.

And no...I haven't given up on "Never Meant to Be". I encourage some of you to please read it...I just started, and I will admit that my stories usually start out slow. But hopefully it'll get better.

And, just like "Never Meant to Be", there probably will be some spelling and grammar mistakes. If it's in the dialogue, it's most likely that way because that's how the character said it. Still, either way, how many of us can speak and write perfectly 24/7? Not many...that's for sure.

Enough with my mindless rambling... on with the story!

------

"A Lone Stormy Night"

-----

Friday. And it was way too dark to be night time.

-

_"The National Weather Service in Hillwood has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the area. The storm is heading East at 40 miles per hour. This storm is extremely dangerous with wind speeds reaching 80 miles an hour. Lightning and 1 inch hail are inevitable. Seek shelter in a sturdy building immediately, and stay away from windows. Repeat, a severe thunderstorm warning is in effect for the local listening area."_ came the voice over the radio that 12-year-old Arnold was listening to.

-

Arnold was home alone while his grandparents and the rest of the boarders went out of town. Arnold didn't join on a account that he wasn't feeling very well. Besides that, he just wanted to be alone for a while. The boarders would be gone for at least four days, so Arnold had plenty of time to himself.

"Looks like it's gonna be bad" he said staring out of an open window. A small cough escapes his mouth.

Standing still, in the very quiet house, he could hear the gentle breeze blowing.

"Almost...calming really."

Slowly, the wind speed picked up and Arnold heard the wind getting louder as it picked up from a gentle breeze to a light wind. Then to a moderate pace. He still stood there listening.

"The skies are angry...and yet, they sound so sad."

Arnold really wasn't _'that'_ in tune with nature, but maybe being sick let him see the world in a new way. Whatever the reason, Arnold stood his ground as the wind picked up to a strong gust. Then the sound was getting louder by the second, as lightning could be seen in the distance.

"Better close the window before it starts to rain."

Just as he was about to shut the window, the wind picked up even more, knocking him back. Struggling to close the window, it finally shut. Letting out a sigh, Arnold heads towards the couch and lays down to rest. But just as he did, a pounding noise came from the door. Thinking the wind was making something hit against it, Arnold ignored the noise. The pounding stopped after a moment, then came back. Rather annoyed, Arnold got up, wobbled tiredly towards the door, and opened the it slightly...only to be shoved aside as someone forced their way inside. He didn't have time to acknowledge who the person was, instead turned his attention to closing the door. However, the wind was very strong and kept pushing the door open. Finally forcing it shut, Arnold slides down the door in exhaustion.

"Whew..."

Catching his breath, Arnold looked up to his unexpected visitor who was heading into the living room. He didn't quite catch who the person was. Arnold went into the living room a few moments later. Upon entering the room, he notices a pink bow popping up from the couch. Knowing who it was, he approached the pink bow with a stern look on his face.

"And what were you doing out there in this storm young lady?" Arnold said rather seriously

"Young lady eh? No Arnold, you're a little off there."

"Whatever. So why were you out there Helga? This is a bad storm! I don't want you to get hurt you know." Arnold said taking a seat next to her, now looking concerned.

"I'm sorry Arnold. It's just..."

Helga turned her head away from Arnold, trying to hide what Arnold suspected were her tears. She always hated crying in front of him, even though Arnold told her it was ok and that crying will help her release her emotions better.

"Helga, please, you know I love you. So why can't you talk to me?"

She could only smile weakly. Helga always felt good knowing that Arnold did indeed love her, maybe not as much as she loved him, but it was good enough for her. For about a year now, she's been the happiest she's ever been. Even though she had what her heart desired for years, her past personality was hard to get rid of. To this day, some of her former self still lingered inside. Helga still had a reasonably short temper and she didn't like anyone being forward towards her when they are talking to her. And sometimes even the simplest thing will set her off. At first Arnold didn't know what to say or do around her. Several times he made Helga upset. Eventually she forgave Arnold; after all, he didn't know what makes her tick. As the weeks went by, Helga slowly opened up to him and he learned more and more.

Right now, she didn't even look at him.

"Today is...is..."

A loud clash of thunder sounded, shaking the boarding house slightly. Then, the power went out. Hearing the noise, Helga turned and clutched onto Arnold tightly. It wasn't that she was entirely scared, but, in her emotional state, the noise startled her a little. Arnold put his arm around her and softly stroked her hair. After Helga stopped shaking. Arnold gently moved her off him and got up.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a few candles."

"Ok." She said with a hint of disappointment of the sudden lack of comfort and affection.

Arnold grins slightly as he heads off to the kitchen to get some candles. Moments later he comes back with 2 lit candles, and 3 more tucked under his arm. Placing all 5 of the candles on the table in candleholders, he lights the 3 remaining candles before sitting back down on the couch. Again, Helga wasn't looking at him. Arnold may be rather dense, but he knew Helga was still crying softly to herself. Taking his seat next to her again, Helga instantly latched onto his side once again. And, again, Arnold wrapped his arm around her in a warm embrace.

_'I should just give her time to calm down. If I get too forward, it'll only make her shut me out even more.' _He thought to himself

The two sat there in utter silence, other than the sound of the wind, rain, and thunder outside. It may of been ravishing outside, but inside there was peace. Two bitter rivals in the past, now sitting close together cozying up next to one another as friends, and young lovers. They both were thinking back to when all this started. a little over 2 years ago...during a night neither of them would forget. From there, it seemed hopeless to Helga that Arnold would even like her as a friend. Boy was she wrong! Even though Arnold did let her escape when she confessed, he felt bad about it. He wanted to give it a shot. After all, what more could he lose after being shot down my many other girls in the past? Helga did say she loved him, and no other girl has said that before, so Arnold knew that maybe she'd be the one. Of course he was skeptical about the whole thing. After all, they're known to be sworn enemies, not lovers. So, when they showed up at school the next day holding hands, thanks to Arnold's convincing words to Helga the night before...the world seemed to stop. Helga so badly wanted to run and hide for the rest of her life, but Arnold stood his ground. He knew that they'd be ridiculed, and that was one of Helga's biggest fears about being with him. All day their first day they were "mocked, taunted, and cheered at." as Helga put it one day in the past when she was 9. Their relationship had started out quite rough...but they kept strong. And soon everyone realized that their relationship was real, not just some cruel joke. To this day, there are a select few who still make fun of them, but they both know that they're probably jealous. Not of who they are, but what they have. Love, and a person to love back. Trust and a friendship that's virtually inseparable. Not many had this at such a young age. But as they say, love has no limits.

Breaking out of their thoughts, Arnold looks back down to Helga who is now looking at him. Her face can easily be read that she was indeed crying...quite a bit. She smiled a warming smile, hoping she could always look up to him for support. But forever was a long way off. She had always dreamed of spending a life with Arnold, and hoped he shared a similar vision. Helga still worried that times will change and so will their interests...and maybe even affections. She didn't want that to happen, but Helga knew it was inevitable. At this thought, Helga's gaze broke form Arnold as she began crying again. Arnold once again held her closely.

"You'll be ok Helga. I'm here for you..."

"Arnold...I..."

"Shhh.Just take it easy. You can talk when you want to. You know you're always welcome here."

"Thank you."

As if they shared a connection, Arnold was thinking almost the same thing Helga was. He loved her, yet that love wasn't in full form. He concluded that it was a childhood crush. And he knew that most childhood crushes don't last long. He didn't want to be separated from her, but he too thought that it was inevitable that they'd be split up. Arnold held Helga closer to him. She noticed this and turned to look at him again.

"Arnold...what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing."

"Oh...ok..."

He sighs. There was no hope for them if he didn't say something. "I'm...just scared that I'll lose you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean, I..."

"Arnold, I already know. I feel the same way."

"So...what should we do then?"

"I don't know, but together we'll think of something. I promise."

"Yeah. I do too. So umm...mind telling me why you ran out in that storm?"

"Today is...is my Birthday... and no one cared. Bob and Miriam...they just..."

"I see. I'm sorry Helga."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Arnold. After all, who cares about little ol' me besides you?"

"Phoebe?"

"Phoebe didn't even remember..."

"What? Not even your best friend remembered?"

"We're not friends Arnold. She...told me this morning."

"Oh. Hmm, I bet it was that new guy she's been hanging around. I bet he's making her do all this to you."

"Maybe, but what does it matter?"

"It matters to me, and I know it matters to you. You've lost your friend; you have a lack of love in your life. There's just so much more you're going through. But you know what? You're proving that you're stronger than all that. You try to keep your head up and go for what you really want to keep you happy. I know I'm helping your happiness quite a bit, but you need to find other sources. I can't be there all the time for you; you know that. Besides...not everyone forgot your birthday."

"Huh?"

"Happy birthday Helga," He said pulling out a small golden necklace. In the middle was a small heart. And on that heart, engraved in the gold, was their first initials: H A On the back, was their names: Helga and Arnold. She held onto the necklace like it was made of glass. Her face showed somewhat of a mixture between shock, happiness, and love. Not to mention more tears.

"Oh Arnold...it's...beautiful."

"I just wanted you to know that one day...we'll be together...for real." He said holding her hands in his. "The road ahead is long and treacherous. But all we have to do is look on the bright side. Cause every cloud has silver lining. Let's just hope we have one too."

Helga was rather speechless. Arnold was being so sincere about this. She could even see it in his eyes. He did want to share a life with her. Though as young as they may be...it didn't matter to them right now. This is their story...and they'll make it however they want. Looking deeply into each others eyes once again, Arnold leaned in and kissed Helga's cheek.

"That's to help you feel better about all that's happened today."

"Oh..." She said with a hint of disappointment. She so badly wanted to kiss him, for real. To feel his lips on hers once again. The last time that happened was when she confessed, two years ago.

"And I have one more gift for you...since I didn't give you a card."_ 'Ok Arnold...you can do this...' _

Bending his head down again, his lips came in contact with hers. Helga's heart almost stopped when he did that. Breaking the kiss some 82 seconds later, Arnold was blushing and Helga was in heaven.

"I uh..." Arnold began to stammer

"It's ok...I mean, I loved it!"

Arnold chuckled to himself. "Sorry I didn't do it before...it's just I was scared you know? I was thinking that maybe I was taking our relationship too fast."

"Oh, I see...well, maybe we should just keep that down to a minimum till we're ready to step it up a little then, huh?"

"Maybe you're right...maybe that's what we should do..."

A loud clash of thunder sounded, startling Arnold and Helga so much that they fell off the couch and landed on the floor. Arnold landed on the floor anyway, and Helga landed on top of him.

"Uh...I uh..."

"Yeah, umm..."

They were both rather uncomfortable being in the position they were in. Helga quickly got off of Arnold and sat back down blushing slightly to herself. Arnold soon joined her, also blushing a bit.

"Well, looks like it'll be a while before the storm is over." Arnold began, trying to ease the tension between them after their rather awkward moment.

"Yeah...looks to be that way."

"You can spend the night if you want."

"Sure. After all, it's not like you'll let me out in this weather anyway."

Arnold laughed to himself. "Nope."

It wasn't long after before they both fell asleep on the couch. Helga was sleeping just in front of Arnold, as he held her closely to him. A lone blanket was draped over them as the two slept peacefully. Helga never liked storms. They always seemed to mimic her emotions. It seemed like every time she was sad, it rained, every time she was angry-sad, it stormed. When she was happy, it was usually sunny. Of course it didn't always happen like this, still she sometimes wondered.

It was moments like this they treasured and valued. Time they had together, away from the mocking public, away from everyone and everything that didn't matter to them. The comfort, love, compassion, and so much more they shared was all they needed. But they knew that this time, these things, they shared together must end or at least subside. They must stay away from each other, but not too far as to where they loose each other. That is, till the next lonely, stormy night, where their love will come back in full form...and when they can share a dream they both have. A life together.

"Until the next stormy night my love..."

-

-

-The End-

-

What'd ya think? Please review! I'd really appreciate it! (I'll try to e-mail some of you who reviewed...especially if you happen to have a question about this story. I'll be happy to answer them.) Also, be sure to check out the sequel to. I never thought I'd do one, but, surprise, surprise, I did.

-

_**King RTS**-I'm the King of My World!_


End file.
